Snowy Life
by ZarameJake
Summary: ichgio and grimmjow are left after renji did something stupid. four years later its the war between soul society and Aizen but when grimmjow finds out ichigo isn't there and he goes to find him but instead sees a kid with blue hair what happened after they departed after being alone for so long? one-shot grimm/ichi


**Ok this is a story that I have been meaning to put out and now that it's winter where I come from I thought 'why not put it out now?' and so here it is.**

**It's a one-shot with Grimm and Ichi. I find it cute. **

**I'm changing the ages Ichigo will be 19 and Grimmjow will be 20.**

**also the ending is a bit different from what you would have expected but i wanted it to be like that if you have questions or don't understand then ask me.**

* * *

Ichigo dodged to the right spraying snow behind him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled while holding off Lolly and Melony.

Renji ran behind Ichigo charging at Szayel with the help of Chad, Orihime was healing Uryu's arm and Ichigo fought Grimmjow.

"What? Need your girlfriend to help you?" Grimmjow sneered and took another gab at Ichigo.

"She's not my girlfriend and NO!" Ichigo jumped into the air tired of slipping on the ice and snow.

Grimmjow followed him, jumping into the air while avoiding an attack.

"Is that all you got Shinigami?" Grimmjow rushed forward nicking Ichigo's cheek. "Show me your true power!"

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled while falling to the ground and landing with a puff of snow.

Renji was finishing his fight. Szayel was breathing hard and was bleeding severely. Rukia had both Lolly and Melony trapped in ice and chad laid unconscious.

"Roar Zabimaru" Renji shot his sword out of the cloud of smoke and snow towards his opponent.

Szayel jumped out of the way and Zabimaru hit a mountain with freshly covered snow. Ichigo and Grimmjow had their swords locked in battle when the snow came crashing down neither of them noticing.

"RUN!" Rukia yelled.

She ran over to Orihime and Chad. Renji and Uryū jumped out of the way and onto the tree tops, lolly and Melony made their way back to Szayel as he opened their way home.

"Come on Grimmjow" Szayel called before turning and leaving through the black hole.

Ichigo looked up in time to see Orihime cover herself and the other two with her in an orange shield before the snow engulfed them. Ichigo cried out in shock when the snow hit his body with full force knocking him down and Renji watched as the orange head disappeared in the snow. Renji looked around but Grimmjow was already gone, not knowing whether or not if he got caught or escaped.

* * *

When the snow settled Renji and his companion went in search for their friends trapped under the snow.

"Renji over here!" Uryū called and pointed to the ground. "I hear voices"

Renji started to dig after he ran and fell to his knees. His hand growing cold fast. There were a few more words that were too muffled to be understood before Chad's arm bursted through the snow. Renji fell back almost getting hit before help the three out of their prison. Rukia being one of the firsts one out brushed off the snow then looked at her phone.

"Where's Ichigo?" Orihime looked around noticing the orange head wasn't there.

"We haven't found him yet"

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled out after taking in a deep breath then waited for an answer but only got her echo.

"Do you want to cause another avalanche?" Uryū pushed up his glasses back into place.

"Oh right" Orihime tapped her head and stuck out her tongue.

"Well let's get started" Renji walked over to Rukia to see what she was doing.

"We can't. Renji and I have to go back. Head captain wants to know what happened" a paper door faded in and opened then closed when the other two left.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime called out again and Uryū sighed. Chad just followed.

* * *

Ichigo groaned. He didn't know where he was. Once he sat up he looked around to get a better view. Ichigo was still in has bankai form and the snow was melting and seeping through making them cold and wet. He got to his feet and walked in a random direction trying to ignore the fact that he couldn't feel his feet. After what seemed like hours he stopped to sit down. Brushing snow off a low rock he sat on it. Ichigo wasn't hurt badly and if he was the snow numbed the pain and Shiro healed most of the injuries.

"Fuck" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and rubbed his hands together trying to warm up. He shifted in the rock and finally took notice that the rock was warm.

Standing up he looked at the 'rock' and kneeled down to brush some more snow off. Once he saw it was breathing he quickly removed the snow thinking it was he friend but it was far from it. Ichigo knew after a few swipes that it wasn't but he still continued until Grimmjow's face looked back at him. Ichigo debated if he should leave the man or if he should help him. Making his decision he lifted the man onto his back. It was a bit awkward because Grimmjow was taller than him and then continued walked.

* * *

Ichigo picked up the branch off the ground and added it to the pile in his arms. Nodding to himself and agreeing that he had enough he walked back to the small cave the could hold five people. Walking through the entrance and added the wood he collected to the pile near the wall and walked over to the fire to warm up. They had been there for two days and Grimmjow had yet to waken up. Ichigo checked over him for injuries and found only a small cut on his arm. He had to keep the fire going thinking that if he didn't the man would freeze to death, so he left the cave most of the time to cut down trees and collect wood to burn. Ichigo looked to the left and watched Grimmjow breath evenly.

Ichigo had given his coat to Grimmjow as a blanket. He had expected his friend to find them by now but his had found out their were on sacred ground and that no one could sense them. So the only way out was to leave themselves. Ichigo sighed and sat closer to the fire. He was able to kill small animals that came to close or while he was getting wood. He knew it must be a crime because of the land they were on but he had to get them some food. Ichigo's body began to warm up but only one side. He looked over at Grimmjow and then sighed. He crawled closer to the man then laid beside him. His face was to Grimmjow and his back to the fire. Ichigo had noticed that Shiro had been acting weird as if he had something to say but refused to say it. Ichigo's eyes slowly drifted close until he fell asleep.

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the sun high in the sky. Guessing he had slept really well for once since they had been there. He looked at Grimmjow, the man was still out of it and didn't seem to have moved very much in the night. Ichigo crawled out of the make shift blanket and worked on getting the fire back to its original orangey-red glow. After he pulled out some meat that he put in the snow to keep it frozen and hopefully unwanted animals. He put in on a stick that he sharpened with his sword much to Shiro's disgust and put it over the fire to cook.

"Better get more food" Ichigo grumbled to himself.

He fixed his clothing, made sure Grimmjow was close to the fire to keep him warm, and checked the wood pile. He scratched his bare chest and paused once more at the cave entrance. The only thing that he saw was different was the fact that Grimmjow had rolled over so his back faced the fire. Ichigo smiled to himself for being able to survive and take care of someone before leaving.

* * *

It had only been a few minutes and a little walking around before Ichigo found his next target. While he watched the animal something came over him to the point where he dropped his sword in the snow and he crouched low to the ground. His lips pulled back in a silent snarl. He slinked closer never making a noise. Ignoring the feeling of the snow on his warm skin he moved in closer for the kill. The animal didn't hear anything but was startled when Ichigo pounced on it. It struggled to get away but Ichigo killed it quickly. He looked down at his hands when he came back confused at what happened.

'Shiro what was that? I never did it before so why now?'

'_Your hollow side is coming forth more. So your hollow instincts are kicking in'_

'Why? They only did that when I wore my mask but even then I had control'

'_This place is causing it king and it's only a day away from mating season'_

'What? But I'm not a hollow'

'_It's because this place has a more dark power to it. That's why your hollow side is coming more forth and you would have participated in the mating season because you're of age now'_

'But I don't understand'

'_You're a beta so you're the bottom of the relationship. An alpha will come and top you but not all the time. There's also mating for life and only the season. Don't worry your alpha will teach you more about it'_

Ichigo nodded and Shiro fell silent. The white copy was worried that if they didn't get out any time soon then Grimmjow will mate with Ichigo that is if he woke up. Ichigo shook his head, he could tell Shiro was thinking and he left the man to do so. In the end Ichigo had caught three animals. Happily walking back he dropped the dead bodies on the ground. Shiro had told him along the way that his attitude will change and he will react differently to things, he would want to be by someone and that betas hate to be lonely. On the way back Ichigo had found a stick and he was proud of himself because it was big and it could last them for a long time. Going back to the fire he saw the meat he put out was gone. Ichigo looked around and started to feel dread when he didn't see Grimmjow.

'He left me'

Ichigo went and sat by the dead bodies then grabbed his sword and started to clean them. He couldn't stop his tears and the feeling of abandonment.

'_I told you king. You will react differently especially to the little things. Betas can't stand to be alone'_

Ichigo nodded in understanding and laid the sword on his lap.

"Miss me much?"

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo turned to look at the man.

"Who else"

Ichigo jumped to his feet and ran over to Grimmjow hugging the man and crying on his shoulder. Grimmjow was shocked. He didn't expect this kind of reaction. Then it clicked into his head. Sniffing at the smaller man's neck, he could smell the scent of a beta.

"Wow didn't know you'd miss me this much. I just went to piss" Grimmjow acted as if he knew what Ichigo was.

"Sorry" Ichigo pulled away and walked back over to the bodies.

Grimmjow couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Ichigo looked pitiful. Following the boy he sat behind him and pulled him into his lap. Ichigo purred at the attention he was getting and leaned back onto Grimmjow. With his help Ichigo finished cleaning the animals and cut off the meat. Grimmjow gave Ichigo his jacket after the boy shivered. They went out for more food and wood, collecting clean fresh snow on the way to melt for water. Grimmjow cleaned the animals this time while Ichigo sat be the fire eating and keeping warm. The whole time Ichigo wouldn't leave his side. It took a while just to get him to sit by the fire, but Grimmjow said he wouldn't leave his sight. Once the meat was stored Ichigo laid his head on Grimmjow's lap and fell asleep. Grimmjow was about to drift off when Ichigo shifted and he sat up. Grimmjow watched the teen. Black and gold met blue.

"_You like him?"_

"Ya so what?"

"_You don't want to know who I am."_

"I fought you I know who you are"

"_Are you willing to be his alpha? One that will stay with him?"_

"It sounds as if you're asking if I will marry him"

"_More or less, but that's the point. If you mate with him then you stay with him"_

"Fine I was planning to anyway, but…."

"_What?"_

"We're still at war. I can't stay with him and I can't leave him" Grimmjow ran his hand threw his hair.

"_Will you do anything to be by his side?"_

"Yeah"

"_Then the answer is easy. Kill Aizen and let the soul society know that you're on their side"_

"What if Ichigo gets pregnant?"

"_I'm there to watch over him. I'll keep him safe"_

Grimmjow nodded and watched as Shiro laid Ichigo's head back down and went back to sleep. 'Kill Aizen huh?'

* * *

Grimmjow woke to the sound of Ichigo moving around. He opened an eye and saw Ichigo in a corner far away from the fire, he even had snow on him.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo looked over at him.

"Nothing" a blush formed on the boy's face.

"Ya right. Come over here" Grimmjow lifted a hand and signaled with two fingers.

"No" Grimmjow lifted and eyebrow. Betas normally never refuse being near an alpha.

"Why not?" standing up he walked over to the beta.

"It's too hot" Ichigo looked down at the ground. "The heat won't go away. I even tried jumping in the snow"

Grimmjow pulled the beta into his lap knowing what to do. Ichigo relaxed feeling Grimmjow's cold hands on his body. Grimmjow pulled him closer so that Ichigo's back was to his front. He kissed the beta's neck then his lips. Ichigo moaned.

"Do you want to be my mate?" Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear. Once the boy nodded Grimmjow went to work on taking the boy's jacket off.

Ichigo helped Grimmjow pulling his jacket off quickly as Grimmjow got rid of his. Grimmjow pulled him so that their chest pressed against each other. Grimmjow ran his hands down Ichigo's back and looked into the boy's face. Ichigo's eyes were hooded with lust and his cheeks had a light red hue to them. Grimmjow kissed him feeling how soft the boy's lips were. Ichigo couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He hated t admitting it but he was a virgin both ways. He was ready for this even though Grimmjow was his enemy.

Ichigo pressed into the kiss even more his hands roamed free along the man in front of him. Ichigo could feel the muscles ripple under his skin. Grimmjow gently pushed Ichigo down not wanting to hurt him. He could see in the boy's eyes how much he wanted this even though it was only the heat talking and clouding his mind, but at the moment it didn't matter. Grimmjow could feel his own heat come. Ichigo pulled at Grimmjow hair to pull up so that he could get some air. Gasping he watch the man move back and pull at his pants. Ichigo shivered as cold air met his raging erection, but the air did nothing to cool it off. Grimmjow licked his lips before ascending down on it. Ichigo gasped as a hot wet tongue ran alongside his dick and the slight scrap of teeth.

Grimmjow closed his mouth around the appendage in front of him loving the moans and wonton noises he got in return. Grimmjow felt Ichigo run his hands through his hair and pull gently. Grimmjow licked and sucked a few more times then pulled back and chuckled at the whine that came from the orange head under him. Ichigo pulled on Grimmjow's arms trying to get him to back to what he was doing before.

"You want more?"

"Yes"

Grimmjow chuckled again then put three fingers in front of Ichigo's face and the boy opened his mouth understanding what he had to do. Ichigo sucked on the three fingers in his mouth running his tongue along then and giving small nips. Grimmjow blew on Ichigo's dick before licking up the pre-cum that leaked out and hummed in approval.

"More please Grimm" Ichigo moaned once he took the fingers out of his mouth.

Grimmjow brought his hand back down to him and pulled back. "You'll have to beg if you want more Ichi"

"Grimm please" Ichigo whined out.

"You can do better than that" Grimmjow pulled off his own pants and rubbed his erection while waiting for an answer.

Ichigo couldn't help but want to touch the man in front of him. Reaching out only to have his hand knocked away.

"No no no you have to beg first" Ichigo whined again.

"Please Grimmjow let me touch you. Please fuck me and let me cum I can't take anymore"

"That's more like it"

Grimmjow took him back into his mouth and let Ichigo run his hands along his body. Sucking and running his tongue along Ichigo's dick.

"I'm not going to last long if this continues. Turn around." Grimmjow suddenly commanded.

Ichigo's wanting body was flipped over and onto all fours and raised his ass high into the air for Grimmjow. His cheeks were aflame with embarrassment but more than anything at the moment they were burning with the lust to be satiated.

"What a nice rose color." Grimmjow said crudely and pressed his finger to it.

Ichigo tensed not knowing what feeling will come. He waited for several more seconds before relaxing once more in confusion. Ichigo peeked behind him just in time to see Grimmjow's mouth come down on his sensitive hole. Ichigo gasped and tried to pull forward, away from his mouth, but Grimmjow pulled him back and held him there by his hips.

"No!" Ichigo panted. "Don't do that! It's dirty!"

"No it isn't. It's just as bad as sticking myself in isn't it?" Grimmjow blow out hot breath and it washed over Ichigo, making his press back yearning for more.

Although Grimmjow phrased it as a question Ichigo knew that the man didn't expect an answer. Besides, even if he did want an answer all Ichigo could do was gasp out in surprised pleasure as Grimmjow's slick tongue slid past the tight ring of muscle and began to curl against his insides. Ichigo moaned into his hand trying to cover up his mouth in embarrassment.

"N-no." Ichigo stuttered almost silently.

"Oh yes. How else do you expect to take all of me if you aren't loosening up?" He chuckled and slid his finger in to replace his tongue.

Now Ichigo panted openly and moaned at the feeling of a tapered finger sliding in and out of him. Grimmjow added another finger and despite the slightly uncomfortable feeling of being stretched Ichigo felt pleasure coming in waves as Grimmjow curled his fingers. Ichigo gasped at the blinding white flashed behind his closed eyelids as Grimmjow gave a particularly harsh thrust of his fingers and jabbed the bundle of nerves that had him nearly cumming from the sheer intensity of that pleasure.

"Aahhnn!" Ichigo cried. His lustful cry burst from his mouth even though he tried to cover it and a bright blush claimed his face.

"Right Here" Grimmjow smirked and jabbed it again, he found what he was looking for.

"Ah, ahn!" Ichigo couldn't help but shriek. "Ah! I'm c-cumming! Grimmjow please!"

"Not yet."

He pulled out his soaked fingers and pulled Ichigo's hips back with both hands. Ichigo gave a slight gasp as he felt Grimmjow's cock lined up with his puckered entrance. Then with a sharp jerk he pulled him back and penetrated him with the tip of his cock. Inch by agonizing inch Ichigo swallowed him slowly and stretched him ruthlessly with his huge manhood. Ichigo pressed his sweaty forehead to the cave floor and squeezed his eyes shut at the overwhelming sensations. It wasn't exactly painful. A little uncomfortable, but feeling that huge length inside of him and feeling it pulse inside him as Grimmjow held himself in check so he wouldn't hurt the boy was more than enough to bring Ichigo exciting pleasure. After enough time had gone by Ichigo pulled forward a bit and thrust back trying to get the bigger man to move. Grimmjow got the hit and began a slow pace that had both of them panting. Ichigo couldn't handle such a slow pace and pushed back even harder letting out a low moan. Hoping Grimmjow would yet again take the hint.

"F-faster!" Ichigo gasped.

"Uh!"

A sharp thrust in had Ichigo seeing stars as Grimmjow again struck his prostate. Ichigo threw his head back and arched into each thrust. The coil in his stomach tightened on each thrust. Grimmjow not having any mercy didn't let up, loving the sounds of the boy below him moaning and screaming his name. Leaning forward Grimmjow kissed the boy's back and rubbed his lower back so that the pain wouldn't be so bad when they woke up later.

"C-cumming!" Ichigo cried.

Without missing a beat Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back to him. Grimmjow leaned back and sit so that Ichigo was now sitting in his lap. Now with Ichigo sitting upright in the man's lap Grimmjow thrust in even deeper than before and that was all he needed to fall over the edge that he had been teetering on. Ichigo came in bursts and a yell of Grimmjow's name.

Feeling Ichigo clamping down in orgasm Grimmjow gave a sharp grunt and thrust in as deep as he could and let loose his seed deep inside of the boy. Ichigo could feel it washing against his insides. Grimmjow gave a last few short thrusts to finish then he was finally still. Grimmjow pulled out and looked down at the now sleeping male. He knew they couldn't stay together. Ichigo groaned and moved closer to Grimmjow for warmth as a cold wind blew into the cave. Grimmjow brushed the hair out of Ichigo's face he knew this but he still didn't want to let the boy go. Grimmjow wondered if he felt the same way or if Ichigo only did this because he was in heat. That only made Grimmjow wish he finished mating Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo woke to the cold air on his face. The fire had gone out long ago and Grimmjow sat fully clothed at the entrance. Standing Ichigo pulled on his pants and walked over to him.

"Leaving?" Grimmjow looked back at him and grunted.

"This is only a one-time thing" Ichigo looked at the side of Grimmjow's face before sighing.

"I know and the next time we see each other it will be in battle"

"You better bring your all Kurosaki or you won't survive"

"I'm not that weak Grimmjow" Ichigo turned his back to the man and missed his smirk.

"Whatever you say Kurosaki"

Grimmjow jumped into the trees and took off. He only turned back once he knew the boy couldn't see him. Grimmjow debated if he asked Ichigo if the boy would come with him. Smiling he shook his head knowing the boy wouldn't leave his family making Grimmjow wish he had one of his own.

Ichigo dressed the rest of the way and started to make his way back home. After a week of being gone he was happy to be heading back home. Ichigo paused and looked back at the cave he had been in. he really did like Grimmjow but he knew the man didn't want to stay with him. Ichigo wanted a family of his own and he wanted to settle down but he knew Grimmjow wouldn't want that. Letting out a heavy sigh he turned his back on the small heaven that he had for a week.

* * *

Walking through the door Ichigo was met with a flying kick. He shifted to the side and watched as his father flew out the door and landed on the front lawn.

"My son has finally returned!" Ichigo just closed and locked the door. "WHY MUST OUR SON BE SO MEAN TO ME?"

Ichigo laughed and made his way into the living room.

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime gave the oranget a hug.

"Hey Orihime"

"Oni-Chan" Yuzu gave her brother a hug then declared that she was going to make all of his favorite foods and walking into the kitchen.

"Brother" Ichigo looked at the couch with his other sister on it. Her eyes were fixed on the T.V and even though she didn't say it she was happy her bother was home"

"Karin"

Ichigo nodded to his other friends in the room. They began asking questions but Ichigo said he was tired and went to his room. He laid down and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo ended up sleeping though supper and woke up early the next morning. He ate the left overs in the fridge that Yuzu left for him and headed off to school.

"Hey Ichigo" Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia and Renji coming his way.

"Hey guys"

"So you found your way home I hear" Renji stated.

"Yeah I guess"

"What happened?" Rukia didn't say a thing but she still stood at the side watching him.

"I was lost in the forest up by the mountains"

"Of course. We can't rely on you to find your way. You're just like Kenpachi"

"I'm not that bad" Ichigo mumbled.

Renji laughed and Rukia joined in then they met up with the rest of their friends. It was like everything was back to normal.

* * *

Ichigo scowled at the idea of having homework on the first day back. Instead of doing the work he laid down on his bed and fell asleep. Rukia watched Ichigo. She knew something happened but the boy didn't want to tell anyone. Sighing she did his homework then left to find Renji.

Ichigo woke up around 9:00pm and a wave of sickness came over him. He ran to the bathroom past his dad and threw up. Worried his dad brought him down to the clinic and did some tests just in case Ichigo caught something while being out on his own. They sat in silence waiting for the results. Ichigo could tell his dad wanted to say something but didn't. When the ring went off letting them know the results were done, Ichigo watched his dad get up and read them over.

"Um Ichigo I need you to stay calm I'm going to run the test again I think they came out wrong" again they sat in silence waiting for the ring. When it went off Ichigo waited.

Isshin looked at his son then bad at the tests. He was getting ready to run it again when Ichigo stopped him.

"What is it?"

"I need you to sit down" Isshin gently pushed on Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo looked at his father confused but sat back down anyway. "I think the tests must be wrong but I ran it again and looked them over just to make sure but they didn't change. I want to do one more test"

Isshin pushed Ichigo into a laying position and brought over the ultrasound machine. Ichigo gave his father a weird look. His dad rubbed the jelly on his stomach before moving the device along his stomach. Ichigo had seen this before when women came in to check if they were in fact pregnant or not.

"But I can't be" Ichigo looked at his dad.

"I thought so to"

They both turned back to the screen and watched the small fetus.

* * *

Isshin brought over coffee to his son and sat beside him.

"I want you to continue going to school till you're showing too much. We'll look into buying jaggy clothing. Well new clothing in general"

"I know but what about the war?"

"That's not another four years"

"But….."

"No I want you to sit and relax soul society has lived for years without you and they can live a few more"

Ichigo sighed and leaned onto his father. He never thought this would happen.

"Or we could get rid of it" Isshin didn't ever look at his son fearing the worst.

"DAD!" Ichigo jumped and looked at his dad.

Isshin laughed and pulled his son back releasing a sigh. Ichigo closed his eyes and entered his mind scape.

"Shiro is it true"

"Yes king. This only happened because you and Grimmjow had sex when you were in heat" Shiro hugged Ichigo.

"So this wouldn't have happened if I never went in heat?"

"Yes…..Are you really going to think about getting rid of it?"

"No this child has done nothing wrong and I play to keep it weather its father wants it or not"

"He probably won't want it"

"I know but I have you and my family. Even if I have to move the god damn world I won't let anyone hurt my child"

Shiro smile and real smile and hugged his king. He was happy that he was going to keep the child it meant that he really did have something important to fight for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm skipping four years ahead. Ichi-23 Grimm-24 shiki-4~~~~~~~~

Ichigo pulled his son into his lap as they watch a movie. Shiki giggled and smiled at his mother. Ichigo moved out of his father's house after shiki was born and bought a small apartment. Soul society found out about Ichigo and Yamaoto said he was to die for his treason, but Ichigo escaped and taught them not to mess with him. They came later when shiki was two and demanded that the boy went to the academy but Ichigo refused. Urahara taught Ichigo on how to let Shiro out of his mind scape and the man became very protective and no longer tried to take over Ichigo's body. They now lived happy lives but the question always came up. Where was daddy? Ichigo didn't like to think about Grimmjow, he still loved the man but he never once came back to check on him or even a fight. Ichigo set him son on the couch and walked outside. Today was the day the war began and he wasn't going to be there.

"King" Ichigo looked back at his hollow who became his best friend.

"I just wish I could be there fighting with them, but not because they need me but because I want to help protect my friends and family" he looked back at his son who was clapping at something on the movie.

"I do to you know, but I'd rather stay here and protect you guys then being out there" Ichigo smiled and leaned on Shiro. He became a father figure to shiki and Ichigo was thankful.

* * *

Rukia ran through the sands cutting down enemy after enemy. She was about to kill another when a flash of blue came out in front of her. She pulled back and looked at Grimmjow.

"Where is that orange haired freak?"

"He's not here clearly"

"Why not? Did he chicken out?"

"No he has a kid to look after now"

Grimmjow stood there shocked for a moment before opening a rip in the sky and disappearing through it. Rukia shook her head. She knew the Ichigo loved that man but she also knew that Yamaoto said not to let him through….oops.

* * *

Grimmjow arrived in the human world and searched for Ichigo. Once he caught on to where the boy lived he went to find him. Grimmjow stood outside one of the windows before opening it and climbing in. he could sense they there was three people inside the house. Grimmjow quietly snuck into what looked like the living room ad saw a young boy sitting on the couch. But what surprised him the most was the bright blue hair. The boy turned and looked at him then smiled.

"He looks like you, you know" Grimmjow whipped around to look at Ichigo and Shiro.

"What?"

"Back in the cave remember" Ichigo sighed and moved to his son.

"Is that the reason way you weren't at the fight is because what happened in the cave?"

"No you idiot" Shiro smacked his head. "it's because of what happened in that cave that this little guy is here and that's why Ichi wasn't at the fight" Shiro walked over to his king and rubbed the kids head.

"So you mean that, that kid is mine?" Ichigo nodded and looked at the ground.

He knew Grimmjow didn't want the kid. He knew that he would have to live with his child but that was the one thing he never wanted to give up. Everyone loves shiki and they would do anything to protect him. Ichigo was ready for Grimmjow to throw a fit and leave, but what he didn't expect was for Grimmjow to hug him.

"God I have a kid. I still can't believe it" Grimmjow laughed and kissed Ichigo. He always wanted a kid but he didn't want one with a clingy bitch.

"You're not mad?"

"Mad? Hell no I'm happy" he laughed again.

Ichigo passed shiki to Shiro before hugging Grimmjow and crying. He always thought that this man would never want to be with him.

"Now we just have one problem" Ichigo looked up and tilted his head. "We have to beat Aizen's ass or he will come here and kill everyone"

* * *

Ichigo waved to his father and sisters. He took in a deep breath and jumped up to meet Grimmjow and Shiro. Turning back once more to smile down at the ones he loves he followed the two into the darkness. Landing on the sands the three took in what they saw. Soul society was losing. Ichigo cracked his neck and Shiro smile.

"Well king looks like we will get to fight after all"

Ichigo smiled then gave a quick kiss to Grimmjow before jumping into the fight. The three of them made quick work of the lowers and made their way to the throne room. Other should reapers stopped and looked as three determined people raced through the building. Yammy came out in front of him but they quickly took him down. Soon they came to the throne room. Grimmjow blasted the doors away and he stepped into the room. Aizen sat there on his throne.

"Ah Grimmjow I hope you have some good news to bring me"

"Grimmjow grinned then shot s cero at the man's head.

"My my Grimmjow I did not expect you to betray me and you're here by yourself that very brave of you and foolish"

"Who said he was alone?"

Shiro jumped at the man from behind. Ichigo went at him from the side and Grimmjow came at him from the front. The other soul reapers that were following them stopped and watched as the fight took place. Nearing the end of the fight they all jumped back. All three of them were panting and adored many cuts. Aizen was in his last form, Grimmjow was in his release from and Ichigo and Shiro had combined.

"Don't think you can win" Aizen laughed.

"Don't think we came here just to fight. We all have things that we want to protect. And that means we have to kill you!" Ichigo/Shiro charged forward and Grimmjow was right behind them.

With one last hit at the same time Aizen fell and soul society cheered. The other espada left and Grimmjow went back with Ichigo and Shiro. Shiki loved having his father around and Grimmjow loved the little 'brat'. Ichigo never went back to soul society but the others came to visit. Shiro now lives next door to them with Zangetsu. It seems after spending so much time together they didn't like the feeling of being apart. Urahara now trains Shiki because that's who Grimmjow, Ichigo, Shiro and Zangetsu trust more. Ichigo's father comes by with the girls all the time, both of them have boyfriends and are loving their lives. Ichigo's friends moved away and even though it was sad they still talk. Ichigo take's care of the hollows that come through but after Aizen left there hasn't been that many. Because Shiro is no longer with in Ichigo he can't get pregnant but Grimmjow is looking into getting another child maybe a girl this time. They love the lives they live and they wouldn't change a thing.

"So what now?"

"I don't know"

Grimmjow pulled a shirtless Ichigo to him. Shiki had gone to Shiro's for the weekend and that left Ichigo and Grimmjow alone.

"I think we should go play an adult game" Grimmjow smirked and kissed Ichigo.

He wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
